As cut resistant gloves for use in operations in which a sharp edged tool is used, operations in which glass, metal plate, etc., with a sharp edge is used, and the like, cut resistant gloves knitted using a ground yarn having a string made of a metal or glass fiber as a core material have been known.
In the ground yarn used in such conventional cut resistant gloves proposed, for the purpose of preventing the glove from deterioration of the texture due to the string that sticks out from the surface of the ground yarn, the string and a support yarn made of an organic fiber provided along the string are used as a core material, and a cover yarn is wound around the core material (see Japanese Patent Nos. 4897684 and 5349797). According to the conventional cut resistant glove, sticking out of the string due to cutting is prevented by way of the support yarn, whereas deterioration of the texture is prevented by the cover yarn. Moreover, in the conventional cut resistant glove, an additional yarn having a favorable texture is used to carry out plating knitting such that the additional yarn is arranged to be situated on the inner surface of the glove, thereby improving the texture and/or fit.
However, yarns including a large number of filaments and having a great fineness are used as the support yarn and the cover yarn in this conventional ground yarn in order to prevent the sticking out of the string due to cutting, as well as the deterioration of the texture; therefore, the ground yarn has a great thickness. For example, in a case where such a ground yarn and an additional yarn are used to knit a glove of at least 13 gauges, due to a limitation of the thickness of the yarn which can be used in a high-gauge knitting machine, as generally referred to, of at least 13 gauges; therefore, it is inevitable to make the setting of the thickness of the additional yarn smaller, as compared with the thickness of the ground yarn. Thus, the effect of the additional yarn by the plating knitting becomes inferior, and for example, the ground yarn is likely to be exposed from the gap of the additional yarns, whereby it may be difficult to ensure the texture and/or the fit of the glove. In addition, due to having a structure in which the cover yarn squeezes the core material, the conventional ground yarn becomes less flexible, thereby being more likely to give hard feel on touch. Accordingly, even in the case of gloves composed of smaller stitches of at least 13 gauges for which higher flexibility is expected, as compared with gloves composed of larger stitches of less than 13 gauges (for example, 10 gauges), the flexibility may be insufficient when the conventional ground yarn is used.